


The 5 Times Someone Met Tony Stark’s Ward And The 1 Time They Realized Who He Was

by foundbutneverlost



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: But Only For a Few Seconds, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), F/M, Harley Keener is a little shit, Harley keener is tony starks son, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Team as Family, We Die Like Men, and by that i mean harley is once again a little shit, he exists though, hinted Steve/Tony, hinted bucky/harley, hurt!Tony, peter parker is not mentioned, sassy harley, stark! Harley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foundbutneverlost/pseuds/foundbutneverlost
Summary: A mysterious boy trolls the avengers over the year, or my take on if Harley was Tony's biological son because i love Harley centric fics





	The 5 Times Someone Met Tony Stark’s Ward And The 1 Time They Realized Who He Was

**Author's Note:**

> this is not canon compliant. I hope you all enjoy the fic, it was originally written for a class project.

The 5 Times Someone Met Tony Stark’s Ward And The 1 Time They Realized Who He Was

(1) Phil Coulson was the first one to meet the boy. It was shortly after Stark returned from his three months of captivity in Afghanistan. The Shield agent was attempting to speak with the self-proclaimed genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist about the suit he created to escape the terrorist group that held him hostage. A short brunette wearing an oversized, greased stained ACDC tank top and ripped jeans stepped in front of Coulson, blocking his path to Tony. “Stop trying to talk to him,” he snapped while rolling his eyes. “He obviously does not want to speak to you right no-”  
Phil sidestepped the teen, not bothering to listen to what he was saying. He continued making his way towards Stark but he was halted by something or rather someone yanking him back by the collar of his jacket. “I advise that you let go of me before I have to apprehend you for assault,” he told the boy as he released his grip.  
“Then quit trying to speak to Mr. Stark”  
“Excuse me?” Phil asked her.  
The brunettes glare seems to intensify as she said, “You heard me,"  
“I don’t think Mr.Stark would appreciate you making his decisions for him,"  
“Well then, it's a good thing he doesn’t know,” he snarked as he chipped purple polish off his fingernails. “What is it old people like you say? Oh that's right, scram,”  
“And who are you to tell me what to do?” he questioned getting agitated with the young urchin. He only had a limited amount of time to speak with the weapons manufacturer and was getting nowhere near it with this debate.  
The boy smirked at Phil before giving him an answer, “That's for me to know and you to dot dot dot,” flipping him off, he turned around and made his way for the exits but not before ‘accidentally’ stepping on his foot.  
(2) When Natasha Romanoff met the boy under the guise of Natalie Rushman, she had no idea why a thirteen-year-old kid was running around Stark’s mansion. She asked Ms. Potts once who it was but the ginger just shrugged it off and muttered some excuse about the boy being an intern of sorts for Tony. Natasha caught the lie but dismissed it, too busy catching herself up in Starks madness to ponder any more on it.  
Even though Natasha worked as Stark's PA she didn’t speak to the boy until after she had injected her boss in the neck with a needle full of lithium dioxide. She was boxing in the gymnasium a few days after that with Happy when the door flew open with a bang. “How dare you!” the boy screeched pointing a finger at Natasha. “He trusted you and you stabbed him in the neck!”  
“It was necessary so he would live,"  
The teen tensed and sneered at her before walking over to the cabinet of gloves. “That still doesn’t give you the right to do it without his consent,"  
“Are you sure you want to spar with me? I’ve been training since I was young,” she asked, raising her brow as the boy stepped into the ring.  
“I think i'll be fine”  
“Great job kid,” Natasha said after she had finally managed to pin the boy to the ground ten minutes later because although he was good, He wasn’t Natasha Romanov good.  
Intern my ass, Natasha thought when the boy left with a wink,him last words still lingering in the room. “You're just lucky I don’t want to get in trouble for hurting you Ms.Romanova,"  
(3) The Avengers met the kid on the helicarrier while dealing with Loki’s Invasion of earth. “Always a way out...You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero!" Steve told Stark as they continued to bicker. The rest of the team watched as Tony’s carefully sewn mask cracked slightly and he fled the room to go cool down. The group of misfits stared in shock at the door he ran out of before another figure strode in.  
“Don’t you ever say something like that to him again,” the brunette growled out as he slammed his fist on one of the tables. “Unlike you, Stark is right. Everything about you came out of a bottle Mr. Rogers, while that man you just ripped apart built himself into the hero he is today!” turning on his heel, he faced the rest of his audience.  
"Don't underestimate him because I promise you he is worth more than just the suit that he wears. Tony is an incredible person, whether you lot realize it or not. Everything he has done has been for a good reason, even if it doesn’t seem like it and the moment he realizes something is wrong he changes it. So don't you try to tear him down. If I find out any of you try to do that again I will personally come open a can of whoop-ass on you and you can bet your bottom dollar that you won't come out in one piece," he ranted before gliding out of the room, chucking his shoulder into Fury’s as he left.  
(4) Loki, unfortunately, met him when he was wreaking chaos through New York a few months after his initial attack on Midgard. The Avengers were present and fighting off many of the creatures he had summoned from another realm with his magic. The Earth's mighty heroes watched as Shield agent Clint Barton toppled off one of the buildings. Only to be saved by the Hulk right before his body hit the ground.  
“Someone needs to grab that scepter from him before we’re fried Cap!” Tony yelled through the com link as he hit another one of the ‘aliens’ with a repulsor beam.  
Steve muttered back to him a quick “On it Stark,” making his way for Loki with Thor right behind him. Loki chuckled evilly, sending a ball of blue energy at the two. They ducked out of the way and watched as it slammed into the building Clint had previously fallen off nof.  
A loud war cry ripped through the battlefield as a flash of brown peaked out from behind a destroyed car. Unsurprisingly it was the boy from the helicarrier. “Yo! Oscar the grinch!” he shouted out before leaping out and jumping on top of him. “Go back to your trash can you crazy old nut!"  
"You dare attack me you pathetic mortal!" Loki bellowed, shoving the teen off of him. Gritting his teeth, he went to attack him again only to be held back by Tony.  
“Do not try that again,"  
The boy huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “But da-”  
“No, get your ass out of here and go find Pepper,"  
“Bu-”  
“Go!”  
“Ugh, Fine!” the teen shouted as he threw his hands up and stalked down the street, flipping Loki the bird as he went. Tony looked at the other Avengers and grinned sheepishly while shrugging his shoulders.  
“So let's get back to fighting the crazed god attempting to take over the world, yeah?"  
(5) It’s safe to say that Bucky took the top spot on the strangest way to meet the boy. The Avengers and a few other stragglers that had been gained over the months were headed back to Stark tower sans Tony, Rhodey, and Pepper. The trio had more ‘important’ things to do, rather than going to the cinema with the rest of the crew.  
“How much you want to bet that they’re in a polyamorous relationship?” Clint said as they entered the elevator. Natasha's nose scrunched up and she shook his head.  
“Col. Rhodes is already in a relationship with Carol Danvers,"  
“Damn” he muttered as the doors to the penthouse floor opened, Clint went to say more but stopped when he saw the scene in front of the group. “What. The. Hell,"  
The brunette that always popped up from time to time was standing on one of the coffee tables. A microphone was in his hand and he was singing along to the lyrics of a pop song on the television. “All that you got,” he sang, walking over to the group and pulling Bucky away from them as she continued to belt lyrics out off-key. “Makes me feel like a dangerous women!”  
Letting go of the mortified soldier’s hand he laughed, walking back over to Tony and giving him a hug. “I'm off to bed so you can deal with the terrified cutie,”  
“You can’t just traumatize people and walk off!” Stark shouted after him as he disappeared into one of the bedrooms.  
(+1) They finally figured out who he was when they returned to the tower one day after a mission. The teenager was sitting on the kitchen tower eating a doughnut, only this time there was something different about him and everyone could tell.  
Tony looked as if steam was coming out of his ears, “Harley Keener-Stark!” he shouted with a disgruntled look on his face. “What did you do to your face!”  
“What?”  
“You have a metal rod stuck in your nose!” Tony yelled.  
The teen rolled his eyes as he took another bite of his pastry. “Honestly dad it's not that terrible and besides MJ thinks it’s cool,”  
“I don’t care if Michelle ‘thinks’ its-” The older male started yelling but was cut off by another shout that wasn’t his own.  
“Wait, DAD!” Clint asked while the rest of the Avengers gave similar shouts and comments. Tony looked at them in confusion before it seemed to dawn on him that others didn't actually know who Harley was until now.  
Tony fumbled with his sleeve, his cheeks gaining a red tint. “Um, I don't actually know how to respond to this without telling you what you already found out," he muttered before putting a hand on his offspring’s shoulder. “This is my son, Harley,”  
“My middle name is Steven, can any of you guess why?” Stark seemed to get even redder at this comment while Harley just smirked. The room seemed to be silent as the Avengers took in the information and wasn’t broken until Bucky started laughing hysterically.  
“What?”  
“I just find it funny that Stark’s sweet on my best friend and it’s taken this long to figure it out,” This time it was Steve blushing, rather than Tony.


End file.
